Breaking Me Down Like This
by CouldThisBeOutOfLine
Summary: Tyler finds himself dealing with his constant thoughts about Jeremy. A Tyler/Jeremy one-shot I've now uploaded the story in Jeremy's POV for the people who asked. :


A Tyler/Jeremy one-shot. If you don't like them, then don't read. This doesn't necessarily follow along the plot line of the series.

This is my first story on here, so don't be too harsh if it sucks. lol. and I'm not really into writing the whole "graphic" sex stuff. so sorry.

I also have to mention two songs that inspired me while writing this. The first is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. Another is "So Contagious" by Acceptance. I highly recommend listening to both. :)

Told in Tyler's P.O.V.

* * *

I hate thinking about that stupid punk. But I just can't get him out of my head. Just a stupid punk, I remind myself. A stupid, freshman punk. But he's a punk with nice hair, and eyes that _anyone_ could get lost in. I close my eyes , shaking my head. What's going on with me?

First, I find myself getting angry _ALL OF THE TIME_. I can't help that I really want to beat in someone's head everytime they look at me the wrong way. But I'm Tyler Lockwood. So wanting to do that is completely okay. But now, these thoughts? These thoughts are not okay. Before Vicki died, I use to hate Jeremy Gilbert. Maybe I still do. Maybe that's why I think about him so much. Yeah, that's why. That's gotta be the reason.

I try to picture myself hitting him. Maybe imagining wiping that smug look off his face will reassure me that my constant thoughts are fueled with hate. But I can't. There use to be a time when I'd gladly enjoy smashing him around. But now...what? I find myself thinking of the time he backed me into some lockers after insulting our precious Vicki. I found that strangely hot at the time. The way his face looked when he was mad, and how jagged his breathing had gotten. Of course, that's why I punched him later that night. I was mad at him. It was his fault that he looked insanely hot whenever he wanted to beat someone up. No, _NO_. That's not why. I obviously punched him because he's annoying as hell. And it's not like I was hoping he'd punch me back just so I could see that hot, angry look on his face. Nope, sure wasn't.

I get up off my bed, and pull on a t-shirt. It's raining outside. On a Saturday. Great, what a waste of a day. I usually go and hang out with Matt. Play video games, watch tv, raid his refrigerator. But he and his family are out of town. Family reunion or something, I wasn't really paying attention when he told me at school yesterday afternoon. I was too busy watching the punk stroll by, listening to his iPod. And then when he returned the stare, I was too busy trying to breathe at a regular pace. Of course I claimed to be staring at Bonnie Bennett when Matt questioned what I was looking at. "Maybe you two should go out?" he said. I shrugged, not wanting to admit that it was Jeremy I was imagining asking out.

I sigh as I sit down on the living room couch. No dad or mom today. Dad was off on a business trip. Mom...well, I really didn't know. She was never home when dad was gone on a "business trip". I sigh again, wondering what I'm going to do. I could watch tv all day. Or I could just sit here and think about...uh, nevermind. Who wants to think about him anyway? Not me. Okay, that's a lie. I do want to think about him. I just don't want to admit it.

I stand up. I have to find something to distract me from thoughts of Jeremy Gilbert. Maybe I'll just drive around in my car. That always puts me at ease. Just looking at the scenery with my radio blaring. I'll turn my radio up as loud as I can so thoughts of him aren't possible. I smile, nodding at my wonderful idea. Then I grab my car keys, put on a jacket, and run outside to my car.

I was right. It's impossible to hear myself think when the radio's volume is up full blast. I still have no idea where I'm driving to, though. Nowhere in particular. Just trying to get away from my house, and my stupid thoughts. But it seems my thoughts won't stop chasing me as the song on the radio perfectly describes them.

_Could this be out of line?_

_(could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one_

_Breaking me down this_

I groan, slamming my hand down to turn the radio off. I'll just distract myself with my surroundings. Oh look, a tree. Another tree. A house. Even more trees. A person. Wait? _A person_? What idiot walks along the side of the road in the rain? Apparently a hot idiot, because as I slowly drive by I see that it's Jeremy Gilbert.

I stop my car beside him and he looks up, fear on his face. I roll my eyes as I roll down the passenger window. "Don't worry, Gilbert. I'm not here to kidnap you." He rolls his eyes at me, and I'm slightly annoyed. Only I can roll my eyes at someone. I'm still not sure why I stopped the car. This was a bad idea. I should have just drove on by, pretending I didn't see him. I ponder what I'm going to do when my thoughts are interrupted by him saying, "So, uh. Is there any reason you're still here? Do you have some smart ass remark to say to me or something?" I shake my head and say, "Do you want a ride or would you like to walk the six miles to your house?" He looks at me and says, "Hmm, Tyler Lockwood knows where I live. Wow, what a stalker." I sigh. Does he really want to play stupid games right now? "You know what? Forget it," I say, about to drive off. "No, wait," he says, "I'll take a ride."

He sits down in the passenger seat, shivering. I turn on the heat and he thanks me. Normally, I'd be pretty pissed off that someone was getting my passenger seat all wet, but for some reason I don't care. I mean, I was the one who offered to give him a ride. The first few minutes pass by in silence when Jeremy says, "So, Lockwood. Where you going? Party?" I shake my head, "No. Just..driving. I wanted to get out of my house. What about you? Care to explain why you're walking around in the pouring rain?" He's quiet for a moment, obviously wondering if he wants to tell me or not. Then he answers, "I went to a pretty crazy party last night. And for some reason I woke up in the middle of the woods." I laugh, just now noticing the dirt on his clothes. "Should've guessed," I say.

"Yeah, you think you're so perfect?" he snaps. "Last time I checked, perfect people don't have unresolved anger issues. Or a mom who sleeps around. Or-" "Just shut up," I say, loud enough to get him quiet again. Maybe I should have just stayed at home. Thinking about this punk is so much easier than actually being around him. "I'm sorry," he says, turning to look out the window. "At least you have your parents." I suddenly feel sorry for him. He seems so vulnerable. I don't know if I should like that or not. The angry Jeremy is so much more fun. I decide not to reply, mainly because I couldn't think of anything to say. And the rest of the drive is quiet, besides the sound of the rain hitting the car.

I pull in front of his house, almost wishing the drive had been longer. But then he invites me in, seeing as I have nothing to do. "We could play video games," he says. "Elena's probably off doing unspeakable things with Stefan and my aunt's at work. And to be honest, it'd be nice to have some company." I shrug, say yes, and turn off the car.

I've never actually been inside his house before, and it's pretty nice. He grabs us some drinks and heads to the living room. I follow him, sitting down on their couch. We end up playing Call of Duty for about an hour. And to be honest, I suck at this game. It's kind of embarrasing how bad I am at it. "Man, we couldn't have played Mario Kart or something?" I ask, and he laughs. I reach to take a drink of my Mountain Dew when my hand brushes against Jeremy's knee. I freeze for a second, but act as if nothing happened. But I noticed he freezed as well. And he...blushed? No. I'm just imagining things. Yep. Just imagining things. Surely, he doesn't feel the same way.

Wait, what do I mean feel the same way? I don't feel _anything_ towards Jeremy Gilbert. He's just a friend. I'm not even sure if we are friends. More like acquaintances. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's 4:00 PM. Not really late, but sometimes mom does show up around this time. I get up saying, " I should go. I,uh, wouldn't want my mom to worry or something. It was nice hanging out, Gilbert." He nods, "You too, Lockwood." I stand there for a few more seconds, then sigh and shove my hands in my pockets, walking to the door.

"Tyler, wait," he says, and I turn around. He's standing pretty close, and for the first time I notice he's taller than me. Not too tall, but definitely taller than me. He looks like he wants to say something, but he just stands there, looking around. I have a hunch that the feelings I have for him are returned. "What is it Gilbert? I haven't got all day." "I-uh, I just wanted to thank you, I guess. For the ride home, and for keeping me company for a while." He's moved closer now, and we're only a few inches away from each other. "I know we're not the best of friends but-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his.

My lips on his! What _the hell _am I thinking? I'm actually kissing the guy. But...he's kissing me back. This is so wrong, but it's so nice. Ugh, I have to stop thinking. _Damn_. I've been thinking all day. I'm just going to let my feelings take control now.

My hand finds it way the back of his head, running through his hair. I'm not sure what to do with my other hand, so I guess I'll just grab his shirt. Oh, well he's grabbing my shirt too, so I guess it's okay. I suddenly want more, so I dart my tongue at his lips. It seems like he's going to keep them closed, but then he parts his lips. I push him against the wall as our tongues battle for dominance. Our bodies are pressed together, which is kinda making me horny. As if kissing him wasn't enough. He surprises me by pulling away, and I'm about to question him when he starts kissing my neck. Woah, this is new. Usually, I'm the one in control. Then again, I've only kissed girls before. And never have they kissed my neck.

Did I just moan? Okay, guess I did. It's really getting hard to breathe. Having Jeremy Gilbert kiss my neck while are bodies are so close together is just too much. Great, I just moaned again. We're not even having sex, and he's already got me moaning. Wait, sex? I can't believe I'm thinking of having sex with a guy? But this isn't just any guy, I remind myself. This is a guy who manages to stay in my head 24/7. A guy who's incredibly gorgeous. The only guy I've ever had feelings for... and...and I thought I told myself to stop thinking. I moan again as his kisses find their way back to my mouth.

We're in the middle of having another tongue war when I pull away. I'm still not sure where this kiss is going, or why I'm even kissing him. I guess I can't deny my feelings for him now, considering we just sucked face for...an hour! And when did I take my shirt off? I glance at the clock again, making sure I saw the right time. I answer him before he can question why I stopped. "I really should get going," I say. "My mom might freak. That is if she's actually home." He nods, understanding. "Yeah, Jenna might be getting home soon too," he says.

I stand awkwardly in front of him after putting on my shirt, not quiet sure what I'm suppose to do. But then he kisses me again. It's a quick kiss, and it leaves me wanting more, but I realize I have to go. I walk to the door. "Bye, Gilbert," I say. "You do know you can call me Jeremy," he says, grinning. I shrug, "Yeah, I know. But it just doesn't sound the same." "I'll see you later," he says. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off?" I smile. I'll definitely be seeing him later.

* * *

So was it any good? Reviews please! :) and I was thinking of maybe doing the story in Jeremy's P.O.V. That is if it's any good. And thanks for reading!


End file.
